The Problem With Being Ignored
by sugarmouse-90
Summary: As a rule, things don't stay quiet in Sunhill for long. It's not long before bodies start turning up. Are their deaths connected? Diane thinks so, but will anyone help her? Fic starring Diane and Smithy,and features many other characters! CHAP. 4 UP!
1. Default Chapter

**The Problem with being Ignored** By sugarmouse-90

_Characters belong to The Bill...and not to me! I just like playing!_

**Summary - **As a rule, things don't stay quiet for long in Sunhill. It's not long before bodies start turning up. The only question is, are there deaths related? Diane's determined to prove they are, the only question is, will anyone help her?

**Default Chapter**

* * *

Diane was bored, really bored. It wasn't often that things went slow in Sunhill, but over the last week it seemed like every single criminal in the area had just taken a vacation. Turning her head to look out the window she caught sight of Smithy, failing miserably to fight his way to the front of the mid-morning coffee queue in a run down corner cafe that really could have done with a visit from health and safety. Still, Smithy had insisted, and had dashed out to get the coffees in leaving Diane alone in the area car.

She hated having nothing to do, she preferred being focussed on something whether it was doing the job she loved or even just having a natter with mates. She'd lived alone for a long time now, but round the house she'd always manage to busy herself with some chore or other, but sitting alone and bored in the area car made her frustrated. It was times like this she'd always end up thinking about her life, assessing it in everyway possible to the human mind, being proud of the good things….and then dwelling on the mistakes…

"What's up with you?"

Diane snapped out of her life assessing daydream suddenly to find a puzzled looking Smithy standing outside the vehicle bearing two grubby cardboard cups of steaming hot coffee.

."This is the quietest week we've had for a good while. I thought you'd be glad with less paperwork?" he smirked as he clambered into the car carefully while holding the hot coffee.

"I'm fine," snapped back Diane, impressed by how cheery she'd managed to make her tone. "I'm easily bored. That's all."

"You sure?" Smithy replied, unconvinced but remaining cheerful. "Only you looked a bit away with the fairies just now, if ya don't mind me saying. Something on your mind?"

"It's nothing," she continued swiftly, avoiding Smithy's gaze, "I just hate being out on the beat when there's nothing to do," she paused, then grinned, "plus I been paired with Reg Hollis most this week, so if anyone deserves to be a little off colour it's me…otherwise I'm absolutely fine Sarge"

Smithy grinned as Diane met his gaze, and neither spoke for a good few seconds. "Well, if you say so then PC Noble."

"I do say so. Now, you gonna give me that coffee or you just gonna sit there gawping all day?"

"Oh!" he replied bashfully having seemed to forget that the two steaming cups of coffee he was holding were slowly burning his hands. "Erm...here you go," and he passed one of them to Diane.

Both of them sipped in silence for a few moments.

_"All units from sierra oscar. Theft reported in Goodman's Electronic store on Waterman road. Suspect is being held by store security. Any units deal?"_

Smithy groaned as he passed his almost full cup of coffee over to Diane.

"Well to be fair Sarge, it was bound to happen once you bought the coffees," she smirked as she poured the contents of the grubby cardboard cups out of the window and onto the pavement. "Sierra ocsar from sierra oscar 3..."

Smithy started the car engine.

"…show us dealing."

* * *

_Authors note: If you've read it...thanks! And I know you're probably sick of hearing it but...reviews would be really nice if you please!_

_I've never written Bill fanficiton before so advice/ criticism is always welcome! Also I appologise in advance if I get any police sayings/procedures wrong!!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_I will try and update soon xxx_


	2. A girl and a robbery

**The Probem with being ignored **By sugarmouse-90

_Diane and Smihy are characters owned by the Bill...and not by me. I just like playing!_

**Chapter 1 - A girl and a robbery**

* * *

"What she try and get away with then?"

"Nothing major," replied Diane having just spoken with the rather pompous and very annoyed Mr Goodman of Goodman's Electronic Store, "accessories mostly, nothing too expensive. She stuffed them in her rucksack but was caught on CCTV by the manager."

"Accessories?" asked Smithy puzzled.

"Yeah, you know…headphones, cases, speakers…..Smithy you really need to get yourself an ipod," Diane smirked.

Smithy rolled his eyes. "Anything else we need to know PC Noble?"

"Yeah there is," continued Diane. "Although what she nicked wasn't expensive, she did nick it in large quantities which suggests-"

"- that she may be selling it on," finished Smithy sighing.

"Exactly. So she may be working for someone….And just to liven things up a bit, the manger said she had this on her," and Diane lifted up a thankfully bloodless, gleaming, silver kitchen knife. "She threatened him with it."

"Idiot," grunted Smithy, "Right, well I s'pose we're only gonna get some real answers by talking to the girl in question then," and he pointed behind him to where she sat on a bare wooden stool in a back room. Mascara stained her pale face from tears she'd shed, but despite this, she was uncommonly pretty. Her long dark hair tucked back neatly behind her ears, making her look vulnerable, and her dirty cream jacket making her look shabby, but beautiful.

"Leah Howard?" whispered Diane under her breath in surprise as she entered the back room.

"You know 'er?" asked Smithy in an equally hushed tone.

Ignoring Smithy and turning her back towards the girl now known as Leah, she backed him back out of the room. "Listen, I know this girl, there's absolutely no way that that girl would do this unless she was forced too."

"Really?" replied Smithy in a mocking tone, "and why would you think that?"

"She helped me and Sgt Wright on a case a few weeks back…and when I say helped, I mean really helped. We wouldn't have caught the fella if it hadn't been for her."

"So what," sniped back Smithy, as narrow minded as ever, "doesn't make 'er a saint does it. She had a knife for christ sake!"

"You didn't deal with her! I did, and I know for a fact that she's not the kind of person to do this!" Diane paused as she noticed Smithy's increasingly angry reaction to her as she raised her voice. "Look," she started again, "you agreed with me that she was probably working for someone right, well what if this person's forcing her into it?" She sighed, "Sarge, I've just got a hunch about this one okay. Can you let me talk to her alone first, see if I can get anything out of her before we arrest her. She knows me, she might want to talk."

Smithy considered Diane's request for a moment, then rolled his eyes as he had done earlier. "Fine…fine. But two minutes okay? I'll be here, outside the door."

"Thanks Sarge," and Diane passed Smithy towards the door.

"Careful PC Noble," spoke Smithy as she passed, "you're getting too sentimental for your own good."

After giving Smithy a sneer, once again, Diane entered the evidently rarely used back room of the electronics store. Leah looked up from staring at the grey carpeted floor and her hazel eyes fixed on Diane as she entered the room.

"Leah?" started Diane. "Do you remember me? I'm PC Noble from Sunhill. You helped me on an assault case the other week."

Her frightened eyes stayed transfixed on Diane for a few moments, then she nodded, before once again lowering her head and studying intensely the same section of floor she had done earlier. She untucked the hair from behind her left ear, hiding a mascara smudged cheek.

"You want to tell me what's been going on?" Diane quizzed. "What happened this morning in the store?"

For a few moments Leah just sat continuously in silence as she had done earlier, as if she'd had the gift of speech taken from her, but eventually muttered in a tiny mouse like voice, barely audible: "...the store…I robbed it…I didn't mean-…no…I did…I robbed the store…"

Although she was quiet and shaky, Diane could here the confusion and disbelief in her voice, and sub-consciously knelt to the girl's side. "Did someone make you do this Leah?"

She made no answer.

Diane sighed, but as she did, found herself noticing strange marks on Leah's wrist. She pulled up the sleeve of Leah's jacket to reveal several, dark, plump, purple bruises that covered the majority of Leah's left arm. Leah flinched immediately after Diane had make contact, and stood up suddenly.

No longer kneeling, Diane stepped back. "Leah, did the person who gave you those bruises make you rob the store today?" She paused, noticing that there was more than mascara round Leah's eyes; her right eye was encased in another plump black bruise. "Who's been doing this to you!? Why haven't you reported it! You know-"

"Shut up!...SHUT UP!" Leah screeched seeming to have found a new found strength in her voice. Her eyes teary. "You don't know anything! I robbed the store! Arrest me! … Come on!" She was crying now. The last phrase almost inaudible between sobs. She leant against the wall and slowly fell downwards to the floor in a heap, crying.

Smithy, hearing the outburst, had now also entered the room, he looked at Diane expectantly, who just stared helplessly back at him.

"Up ya get," he ordered Leah, who slowly and reluctantly obeyed and arose from her heap. "Leah Howard, I'm arresting you on suspicion of attempted armed robbery. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

"I was trying to get through to her Sarge!" Diane protested as Smithy led Leah away.

"Oh, evidently," he smirked. "You know, that's precisely what I thought when I heard her yelling 'er head off in there! Come on, let's get her processed down the nick."

"Sarge," answered Diane obediently. And, after guiltily hovering back a little, she followed Smithy and Leah to the car.

* * *

_Authors note: Firstly, Thanks to those who've reviewed my fic to far! Your kind words are MUCH appreciated!...and those who continue reading...thanks!_

_I was planning for a whole lot more to happen in this chapter, but I really underestimate the amount of writing it takes me to write a scene, so I'm splitting it up into easy readible chunks!_

_Again appologising for my lack of knowledge in the police force...so if I get anything inncorrect police procedure wise, I do appologise...and try to go with the flow...lol!_

_Reviews always appreciated:D_

_Thanks xxx_


	3. Tearful Confessions

**The problem with being ignored **By Sugarmouse-90

_Diane and Smithy are characters belonging to The Bill! _

**Chapter 2 - Tearful Confessions**

* * *

Despite the quiet week crime wise, Sunhill police station was as busy as ever, the downstairs main corridor was full of uniformed officers bustling around in their place of work, the odd one carrying an a important file or piece of paper. Amongst his workmates, Smithy stood and waited impatiently outside one of the interview rooms, acknowledging Diane as he saw her appear at the top end of the corridor.

"You took your time," he casually remarked as she came before him.

"I've been doing a bit of digging," she replied, "Her boyfriend, his name's Ashley Rees right."

"And?"

"Well I looked him up on crimint. He's got two previous for theft."

"Good for him," replied Smithy half listening as he reached for the door.

Diane pushed him back. "Is that all you're gonna say! Come on Sarge! Surely that's evidence that she's been pushed into it! And there's the bruises as well! But oh no, according to you it's just all one big coincidence!"

Smithy looked at Diane squarely in the eyes as he managed to release his arm from her vice like grip where she'd held him back. "I'm not saying that," he started calmly, "All I'm saying is that we've got to look at it from all the angles…I mean how do you know you can trust this kid? You only met her the other week!"

Diane looked away.

"…You're not normally the kinda person to get emotionally involved in a case…that's all."

She turned back to him, her eyes once again locking securely on his. "Yeah, well believe it or not Sarge, I'm not made of ice…despite what you think!"

"Diane-"

"Forget it Smithy." And with that Diane entered the interview room, leaving Smithy to slowly follow.

* * *

"Right, let's go over the facts again shall we?" sighed Smithy, not for the first time during a fairy non-productive interview with 18 year old Leah Howard. The more the pasty yet pretty girl sat opposite him refused to co-operate, the more he regretted not having time to finish his latte earlier. "We know that at 10.40 this morning, you attempted a robbery at Goodman's Electronic Store. We also know that when you were approached by the manager, you threatened him with a knife. CCTV from the store has confirmed this and Mr Goodman also agreed to make a statement at the scene. Do you have any comment to make at this time?" 

Leah barely acknowledged the question though. Her hands lay limply in her lap and through teary eyes she continuously stared down at them as she had done for the entire interview. Whether it was because of guilt, shame…or something else that was troubling her, Smithy couldn't tell. Slowly and barely noticeably, she shook her head.

"I'll just put that down as another 'no comment' again shall I?" snapped back Smithy sarcastically, swiftly receiving a glare from Diane who was seated next to him at the table.

"Leah, if you keep refusing to talk, it's gonna look worse for you."

"What, and if I talk that's gonna make it better is it?" She blurted out, raising her head for the first time. Her drained blue eyes fixed on Diane alone, not acknowledging the presence of Smithy. "I told ya what happened didn't I? I tried to rob the store and failed. Just charge me. I've admitted it haven't I? Just do what you need to do."

Diane leaned forward across the desk. "But you and I both know there's more to it than this!"

Leah sharply looked away.

"Erm, Pc Noble-"

Diane raised her hand towards Smithy, who rolled his eyes and sank back into his padded chair. "If you talk to us, we can help you."

"There's nothing to tell!"

"Oh really. Okay then, from the quantity of the items you nicked, I'd say you sell them on somewhere, you wanna tell us where or who? Or how about telling me what some of these items are used for? Or how much profit you were hoping to make from these items?!"

Her head lowered, and the previously dry eyes again began filling with tears that she'd been holding since she arrived at the station.

"Leah, listen to me, at the store you nearly told me you didn't mean to do it. And you know what, I really believe that. We just need to know who made you do this? You can talk to us. There's nothing to be scared of."

Leah snapped back into Diane's gaze again. "Nothing to be scared of?!" She pulled up the sleeve of her crinkled jacket and swept back her dark hair to reveal the same terrible bruises Diane had inquired over earlier. "You know what, that's what I used to think too, but then you realise what a bitch the real world can be."

Diane watched pitifully as the young girl sunk back slowly into her chair and waited for a few moments before she continued. She had half expected Smithy to intervene at the last few comments she had made, but he had remained silent so far, watching the interview between Diane and Leah develop. "Was it Ashley Rees who made you do this for him Leah?"

"He said he -… He said he loved me…" Leah's voice trailed off.

"Leah, we need a yes or a no," said Smithy, intervening in the interview finally.

"…yes," she sobbed pitifully. " He get's the gear for a Bill Hopkins…I dunno much about him, but he's the geezer that pays Ashley…but it's the only way we can afford the flat."

"What, so your telling me you knew about your boyfriends quick and easy cash scheme??" cut in Smithy sharply.

"…not a first," she replied brushing her long dark hair back out of her eyes." "…not until yesterday really. Ashley always told me he had a delivery job for a bid name company…then yesterday I heard him on the phone arguing with this guy on the phone. He was talking 'bout the how the police were gonna catch him if he kept it up much longer…that's when I asked him what was going on?"

Diane leaned across the table. "Is that when he hit you?"

Leah shook her head. "No. He just told me…everything. The guy he gets the gear for flogs it for a good price and pays Ashley. Then Ashley told me last night that I needed to rob Goodman's electronic store today, he gave me lists of what I had to get…and then he gave me the knife…" She shook her head again "…when he gave me the knife I just freaked out. I told him I weren't going to do it for him…that he'd find another job…that even if we lost the flat we'd still have each other and that was all that mattered…" Her head fell into her hands and she sobbed, "…that's when he hit me…seems as though it weren't all what mattered to him…"

"Right," replied Smithy, emotionally oblivious to Leah's current state. "Interview terminated at 12.20. Pc Noble, I think we need to give Ashley Rees a visit."

Diane looked over with concern at Leah, before leaving the room behind Smithy.

* * *

_Authors Note :_

_Firstly, how chuffed am I that people actually read and reviewed this story!!! You people are all sooo kind considering I've never written fanfic for The Bill before:D. So thanks very much, and do continue to keep reading won't you ;). _

_Secondly, yes I'm well aware it's taken me 1 month and a half to update this pityful story :D! The real world's such a pest sometimes! Hopefully it won't be long untill I find the time to write chapter 3._

_Finally, I appologise for the lack of excitment in this chapter, what orriginally was going to be one chapter has turned into three (yes, beleive it or not I do have a story plan LOL!)_

_If you read it, wayhay...but I know you all love me enough to review! _

_Lisa/ robz xxx_


	4. Rage

****

The Problem With Being Ignored By sugarmouse-90 

_**Diane**, **Smithy**, **Nikki** and **Tony** are characters belonging to 'The Bill' and not to me. As ever, I'm just playing with them ;). (Y)_

**Chapter 3 - Rage**

* * *

"Get ya 'ands off me will ya! You can't arrest me! Don't think I don't know what that bitch has gone and said! You can't trust her! She's mental I tell ya! Off her rocket!"

"Ah, young love," joked Smithy to Diane as they both tried to drag a screaming Ashley Rees into custody. He definitely wasn't going to go quietly and certainly didn't lack energy. After a speedy chase on foot through the coal lane estate and a violent struggle to get the cuffs on him, they had somehow managed to drag the greasy looking youth into the area car. Both officers had arrived in custody now, looking rather worse for wear.

Diane, being more interested in the job in hand to acknowledge Smithy's petty jokes, approached Nikki at the custody desk. "Ashley Rees, Sarge," she said as he was pushed forward to the desk by both her and Smithy, "arrested in connection with the armed robbery at Goodman's electrical store this morning, and twelve similar robberies in the area within the last six months. Also arrested on suspicion of assaulting Leah Howard"

"Someone's been busy then," she spoke cheerily to Ashley as she set aside her cup of coffee and rose behind the desk. "Come on then, empty your pockets onto the desk."

And with only occasional moaning, and less hassle than Smithy and Diane had braced themselves for after their earlier ordeal, all the necessary details and checks had been made to take the moody Ashley Rees into the cells.

"Right then, if you'd just follow me down here then," spoke Nikki, pockets jingling as she reached for her keys.

"Oi! No! Get Back!" Someone was yelling down the corridor.

"Ashley! I'm so sorry! I couldn't do it! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Leah had all of a sudden barged into custody and was desperately trying to reach Ashley while being held back by Diane who stood strong in front of her. Smithy joined Nikki and took hold of Ashley.

"You stupid cow!" screamed Ashley back at Leah, making tears stream down her face even faster than they already were. Frustrated and angry, he tried to release his arms from the grip of both sergeants "I asked you to do one thing! One thing! Not only are you stupid enough to get caught, but you can't even keep ya gob shut can you!"

"I'm s-sorry," she sobbed, pleading now. "I l-love y-you, p-please…"

"Leah, come on, let's get you away from here," intervened Diane, gently pulling her back.

Tony entered custody, out of breath and flustered.

"PC Stamp!" bellowed Smithy while helping Nikki drag Ashley to a cell. "I suppose you're the bright spark that let Leah loose down here then. Thanks mate, we owe you one," Smithy finished sarcastically as Tony turned a scarlet colour. "Come on Ashley, just get in the cell."

"What? You want me to say I love you back, Leah?" Ashley continued, laughing as he was dragged slowly away. "You were only good for one thing you brainless tart! Look at you! You're a mess! A Failure! You're nothing without me! You hear me! NOTHING!"

"Just be quiet will ya! I'm getting a headache!" moaned Smithy as he struggled with the lad together with Nikki.

"Don't think the police are gonna protect you Leah! I'm gonna get out of her! And when I do you're the first person I'm coming after! You hear me! I'M GONNA GET YA!" His rage echoed throughout custody.

"Yeah, yeah," cut in Nikki, rolling her eyes while struggling to keep her hold on the tall youth, "strangely enough, that's what they all say. Come on Smithy, let's find this lovely ray of sunshine a cell."

Away from the cells, Diane sat an extremely shaken Leah down on the bench. After pausing a few moments, she sat down beside her. "…I'm really sorry Leah."

She stared into space, not crying anymore, as if she'd shed all the tears she possibly could already. Her was face drained and her hands were shaking though they were resting in her lap.

"Look, we're going to bail you soon so you'll be free to go, but –"

"Yeah…I suppose I'll be out of ya hair then won't I." There was a difference in her tone now to how she'd spoken before. Her voice was stronger, like she'd discovered a new-found power inside her.

Diane leant towards her on the bench, trying to catch her attention as Leah stared blatantly ahead. "You know that's not what I mean… I'm sorry about what Ashley just said, I really am. You just gotta remember that you're better off without-"

"Just shut up will ya!" Leah's head snapped round. Her blue eyes were no longer dull, but sharp, and pierced Diane's. "Just stop acting like you're my friend when you're not! I really thought you cared about me earlier…you tried to help me…only you weren't, were ya!" She stood up off the bench and towered over Diane.

"Leah-"

"Be quiet! 'Cos you couldn't care less, could you? No, the only thing you care about is how good your arrest is. I gave you names, now you got the arrest…but where does that leave me eh? Thanks to you I've got no home, no money…" her tone saddened again, "…Ashley was right…I'm nothing! And that's all down to you!" And with that, she stormed towards the exit.

"Leah, wait!"

But she'd already left through the custody door. Diane slumped down into the bench again and thought back on the days events. She had been trying help Leah…hadn't she? She thought again, and again, going over and over events, but no matter how hard she tried to tell herself that she'd been doing the right thing, she couldn't get Leah's words out of her mind. Would Leah have been better off if she hadn't intervened in her life at all?

Diane stopped her chain of thought suddenly and shook her head violently, as of she was physically trying to clear her mind. She was thinking too much again…and she didn't like it. Too much of it related to the helplessness that she had felt last night. "Focus," she muttered under her breath, and stood up.

"Cor!" stated Smithy loudly as he emerged from the cells with Nikki, who resumed her position behind the custody desk. "Talk about an unhappy customer init! Mind you, if I were in his position right now I don't suppose I'd be too happy either. Given up by your own girlfriend, what a way to go! And it's not like she's any the wiser, pretty girl, but if she had any sense what so ever she'd have never of robbed that store this morning… " He stopped as he noticed Diane's current mood. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she replied quickly without hesitation, "I'm fine, why shouldn't I be?"

"Oh, no reason…just it looks like you're either going to burst into tears, or bite me head off any second," he said, smiling softly.

Diane shrugged slightly and turned her head away.

It was obvious to Smithy that something had upset Diane, and it troubled his mind more than he had expected. Still, he knew that intervene any futher on the subject with Diane would probably result in an argument. "You got Leah bailed then?"

"Well she ain't here now is she," Diane replied sarcastically.

He smiled back to her, "I'm just checking, that's all. Well we should look for some info on this Bill Hopkins fella then. We're gonna have to wait for Mr charming to calm down in the cells before we interview him." He started to make for the corridor expecting Diane to follow.

"Erm, sarge."

Smithy turned.

"If it's alright with you, can you find another person to help you follow up the rest of the case? I'd rather not…"

He sighed, "…yeah, I suppose, sure. Tony doesn't look like he's got much to do. I'll get him to help me out…any particular reason why you don't want to stay with the case?"

"No reason," replied Diane quickly and cheerily, "but you know me, I'd prefer to be out on the streets than cooped up in this place all afternoon."

"Or you just couldn't face the paperwork," Smithy teased back. He paused, then shrugged. "Okay, I'll catch up with ya later then." And with that he left for the canteen, where he knew he was sure to find Tony hiding.

Diane watched him leave for a few moments, and then responded to the new shout coming in through on her radio. She needed a fresh case to clear her head.

* * *

_Okay, yeah, I promised some more excitment in this chapter...a little bit came but not much:D . Once again, as I've babbled on I've had to split a chapter into 2._

_Same things to say again..._

_blah..blah...blah..._

_Thanks for reviewing and/or reading:D_

_Would be much obliged if the process could be repeated again!... i.e please tell me if my knowledge of the police force is shockingly appauling! LOL._

_I hope to update soon (i.e before xmas...jokes :D)_

_Lisa / robz xxx_

_p.s...I'm reading Stephen King at the moment:D...so look out! ..._

_LOL. _


	5. The People You've Let Down

**The Problem With Being Ignored** By sugarmouse-90

_**Diane**, **Smithy**, **Dan** and **Gina** are characters belonging to 'The Bill' and not to me. I'm just playing. _

_Also note : To give you an idea of the range of characters etc I'll be using...this story is set around the end of **July 2007**, shortly after Lewis' departure and shortly before Stone's arrival. _

**Chapter 4 - The People You've Let Down**

* * *

Smithy frowned, and placed the West Ham mug down firmly, amongst the strangely organised piles of work that covered the surface of his desk. The coffee was cold and had failed to give him any kind of relief from the day whatsoever, which, as Smithy felt, totally ruined the purpose of a cup of coffee anyway. 

The robbery case from earlier had been wrapped up a good while now, and Smithy had just spent the last hour covering the custody desk for Nikki while she ran a little errand. Though as Smithy sat down now, he wondered if Nikki had ever bothered to look up the meaning of the adjective: 'little' in the dictionary.

A figure walking past outside the Sergeants' office easily interrupted the random ramblings going on inside his head.

"PC Noble."

The figure turned at hearing her name, and entered the office. "Sarge."

"Good afternoon then?"

"Erm, yeah it was thanks sarge," she answered cheerily, "even got a small time dealer on the Jasmine Allen."

"Great," replied Smithy, a bit over-enthusiastically for Diane's liking.

An awkward silence in the office then followed the strangely awkward conversation.

"…Was that it Sarge?"

He didn't reply, but hesitated. After a few moments he got up, walked over, and shut the door to the office behind Diane, much to the puzzlement of the PC.

"Something the matter Sarge?"

"I dunno," came his quick, cryptic reply, increasing Diane's confusion. "Is there something the matter Diane? 'Cos it seems to me like something's really been bothering you today."

"It's nothing," she paused, thinking carefully about what she could say. If there was one thing she hated, it was admitting weakness. Admitting weakness, meant letting down your protective barrier, and once it was down, it was almost impossible to get back up. "Well I suppose I just might have been a bit annoyed over the Leah Howard case, Sarge, I just thought Leah was smarter than that…But that's all. Otherwise I'm absolutely fine."

He sighed in reply and frowned. "I'm talking about before the Leah Howard case too. You've been off since you came in almost an hour early for your shift this morning."

Diane rolled her eyes and turned away towards the office window.

Smithy smiled softly to her, though aware she wasn't looking. "Look, I know something's up okay…so you can either tell me right now…or, as your Sergeant, I'm pairing you with Reg for the rest of the week," he chuckled.

Diane could feel her shell cracking slowly around her at Smithy's soft words, and she, after a few moments pause, turned slowly towards him, letting his gentle, comforting, green eyes take control of her. "I've let people down recently-"

"Diane, if you're talking about the Leah Howard-"

She raised her hand to halt his voice. "People that I should be looking after…taking care of…but I've let them down. I've let Leah down, myself down…," her voiced faded and she turned away again, "…and what's hurting me most of all is the fact that I've let Robert down…"

"Your son?"

Diane nodded slightly before replying. "I was away with the army half his childhood…after me and his Dad split up I always thought it'd be better for both of us if he lived with his Dad…" She stared into the space out in front of her, emotion taking hold of her, and preventing her from looking directly at Smithy's concerned expression. "…Only seems as though Robert doesn't think so. He thinks that I just flogged him off like a piece of junk."

"Look I'm sure he doesn't think-"

"Oh really?" snapped back Diane, cutting off Smithy again. "And what would you know Smithy?"

Smithy stayed silent, for deep down he knew he could make no reply in answer to her question.

"We had a row last night when he came over…He told me that as far as he's concerned he has no mother…cause that's how he feels at the moment." Her voice was almost failing now. "What does that say about me Smithy? My own son doesn't want anything to do with me, and all I did was try to help him. Same with Leah, I tried to help her and where did that get me?" A single large tear ran down her cheek, glinting under the lights in the office.

Smithy, feeling an overwhelming sense of concern for the officer who had become a good mate felt his arm stretch out to rest on her shoulder. "Diane-"

But she pulled back immediately, wiped her eyes in a flash, and began to straighten herself out again. "Look…erm…sorry… I , erm, better be off now, end of the shift and all…See you tomorrow Sarge."

And before Smithy could manage to form any kind of words in reply, Diane had left the office and was out of sight down the corridor.

A few moments later, and Smithy slouched back down into his office chair, letting his thoughts dwell on Diane's current troubles, but parenting was a world of which Sgt Smith knew very little about.

"Oh, and I thought my day had been bad…"

Smithy looked up to see the familiar sight of his Inspector, who had entered to room unbeknownst to him.

"…but you look like you've lost the will to live!" Gina grinned as he acknowledged her.

"Ma'am," replied Smithy, returning the friendly smile.

"Something up?"

He sighed before replying. "I suppose it's just been a long day, that's all."

Gina smiled warmly. "Well you can tell me all about it later down the pub then. I need a pint. I've had a mare of a day…but by the look of things you could do with something stronger."

He smirked back in response.

"Right, so out the front in ten then." And she left the room as swiftly as she had entered.

Smithy shrugged, and a few minutes later he headed out towards the locker rooms to change.

* * *

"Dan, what the hell is that!" 

He had just re-entered the area car, holding what Diane could only describe as a squidgy mass of bread, ham, egg, tomato and cheese, that seemed to be held together in a shape resembling that of a bun by a large quantity of grease.

"It's breakfast if you must know," he replied, and Diane cringed as he bit into the dripping bun.

"Breakfast?" repeated Diane. "What planet do they eat that on? It looks like a full English minus the plate."

"That's the beauty of it," grinned Dan, barely understandable with his mouth full, "easy to handle and you ain't even got the problem of washing up after. Here," he reached down into the paper bag he'd brought back into the car and proudly held up another one of the strange breakfast buns, "I got one for you and all."

Diane shuddered. "I think I'll pass thanks."

Looking slightly shocked at the fact that Diane was refusing his offer of what he saw as 'heaven in a bun', he finished his current breakfast, and then made a start on Diane's. "Suits me," he shrugged.

"_All units from Sierra Oscar. Disturbance reported at flat 21 on the coal lane estate. Any unit deal?"_

"Sierra-Oscar from Sierra Oscar 21-"

Dan quickly put his hand over Diane's radio. "Are you serious? One of the foot patrols can take this one. It's probably some batty neighbours falling out over their laundry."

She pushed Dan's hand from her radio. "…show us dealing."

Pouting, Dan reluctantly put the greasy substance he was holding back into the paper bag, before starting the car engine.

"Just trust me on this one, Dan."

* * *

"Well! What she say?" asked Diane impatiently as Dan returned from talking to a rather short and grumpy middle aged women who occupied flat 20. 

"Neighbours saying music's been playing loudly all night, she's been banging on the door for ages but no-one's letting her in….See, told you it weren't worth the effort coming down here in the car," Dan pouted. "Why were you so desperate to come here?"

"I dealt with the girl that lives here yesterday, and I'm worried about her," she replied hastily, looking at Leah's flat instead of Dan. "Right, you're gonna have to knock the door down for me."

"Whoa, hang on a minute. Don't you think we should maybe _knock_ on the door first?"

"Dan, don't mess me about now! Just do it!"

Raising his eyebrows slightly at Diane's sudden outburst, he did as he was told, and with one large crash into the door, he managed to get inside the little run-down flat.

Something cracked beneath his feet.

"Ooops," he said simply, as looked down at the glass fragments spread beneath his boots. "Looks like a glass that's been dropped on the floor…" his voice grew concerned, "…though I suppose I would have picked it up off the floor if I could…"

Diane's eyebrows raised, and she felt her heart rate increase as she entered Leah's home avoiding the glass mess below the door. "Right," she spoke to Dan sternly, also having to speak above the large volume of music being generated from the apartment, "you can take the kitchen. I'm going to check the bedroom and the lounge."

Dan nodded seriously, and then left to do as he'd been instructed.

Diane, meanwhile, turned her attentions towards the lounge…

It was cleaner than most flat's she'd had to enter on the Coal Lane estate, it definitely had a domestic touch to it, she thought. But still, something wasn't right, she knew that deep down. Despite the huge presence of the loud music throughout the flat, the floorboards creaked eerily as she made her way through the lounge.

The cause of the music was soon found – a CD player resting on top of the wooden coffee table in the centre of the room. Diane switched it off with ease, leaving a deadly silence to echo throughout the flat.

"Leah?" she called softly.

There was no answer.

"Leah, are you-"

She halted.

A dark red stain had caught her attention on the left doorframe of the room she presumed to be Leah's bedroom. Glistening under the light, she could make out a bloody thumb print.

The asp was drawn automatically, and at the same time she felt her heart rate increase and her breathing shallow slightly. Carefully, yet swiftly, she neared the bedroom door.

Steadily, she placed her and on the poster-decorated, but recently blood stained door. It opened with an ear-piecing creak.

Her eyes fearfully scanned the room, and a few moments later she found the sight she'd been dreading.

"DAN!" she screamed.

Below her feet, she had now noticed, lay a pool of blood, reaching out across the floor until it met the pale neck of a young girl. Her eyes were open and her expression, petrified. A jacket, once a dirty cream colour, had turned scarlet red. She lay there, in the middle of the claustrophobic feeling bedroom, still and broken.

Diane knew she didn't need a second opinion to tell her that 18 year old Leah Howard was dead.

* * *

_Yea, so yet again it's been a long time (over a month and a half!) before I've "UD'd" as you ficcers on here would say :P. _

_But hey, it's arrived before christmas (lol), and it's my longest chapter yet! (high fives!)_

_So thanks to my reviewers (and those who just read it!)...if the same could be done again it'd be much appreciated as you know. I love hearing what people think of my writing too...good or bad comments!_

_I hope to update soon..._

_...remember: more reviews more motivation chapter up quicker!_

_:P. Thanks guys. _

_Lisa x...(also known as that annoying person 'robz' off S-O)_


End file.
